El limpiador de retretes oficial del Hokage
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: El estaba orgulloso de ser un Uchiha, orgulloso de ayudar a las ancianitas y de ser un buen chico, pero no solo el orgullo es lo más importante, sino también la astucia, cuando batallas para que Kakashi sea tu sirvienta personal cuando seas el gran y oh todo poderoso Hokage.


_**Resumen: **El estaba orgulloso de ser un Uchiha, orgulloso de ayudar a las ancianitas y de ser un buen chico, pero no solo el orgullo es lo más importante, sino también la astucia, cuando batallas para que Kakashi sea tu sirvienta personal cuando seas el gran y oh todo poderoso Hokage_

_-Ni en tus sueños, retrasado-_

_-¡Cállate baka-kashi!-_

_**Genero: **Humor/Friendship_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto (Actualmente estamos negociando la venta de los derechos de autor, pero es bastante reacio a venderme a Sasuke y a Naruto, desgraciadamente)_

_**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.__

_**Notas:** Sip, como ustedes leyeron, ese es el nombre del fic, ¿y por que no uso como una persona normal "El primer día en la Academia Ninja de Obito"?, pues como se habrán dado cuenta, no soy muy normal._

_Muajajaja (para y se da cuenta que la gente la mira raro)_

__**_**Advertencia: **_**_El lector puede creer que la autora de este one-shot esta bien loca y se le zafo un tornillo.___

_En fin..._

__**¡A leer!**__

__**...**__

__**...**__

**El limpiador de retretes oficial del Hokage**

**U**na tranquila mañana, en la que la gente se levantaba y comenzaba a trabajar, en la que se podían ver a los niños entrando a la escuela y los pájaros volar tranquilamente, se podría apreciar en las calles de Konoha a una ancianita acompañaba de un chico, de llamativa ropa azul y naranja, el cual llevaba una pesada y gran bolsa con mercadería.

-Muchas gracias jovencito- agradecía una ancianita, en frente de una puerta

-No hay problema, me gusta ayudar- con una gran sonrisa pronunciaba Obito, mientras cargaba la bolsa _"¿como una ancianita puede comprar tanto?"_ chillaba internamente

-Toma un caramelo como recompensa, pásalo bien en la academia- y se despedía de el

-¡Gracias!- recibiendo con un brillo en los ojos el caramelo y luego cayo en la realidad-¡Llego tarde!- y salio corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia la institución

-Estos muchachitos de ahora viven corriendo- negaba divertida la señora mientras entraba a su casa

-…-

-No puedo llegar tarde, no no no, el primer día en la academia luego de las vacaciones, este año no puedo llegar tarde- corría como loco por las calles, dejando a la gente extrañada -mi primer día en la academia luego de varios meses y… pero el caramelo lo vale- se debatía - ojala me haya tocado devuelta como compañero de Rin- suspiraba enamorado

Y a pocos metros vio la entrada de la Academia

-Siiii, alfin…llegue- y vio que nadie estaba afuera, ósea que todos estaban en sus respectivas aulas- ¡NOOOO!- y caía de rodillas con una pose melodramática

Luego de eso, encontrar su aula y una reprimenda de su profesor a cargo puedo entrar al salon, por suerte Rin le había guardado un lugar al lado de ella.

-Hola Obito- lo saludo Rin sonriéndo, cuando él se sentó al lado suyo

-H.h.h. hola Rin- saludo colorado

-Nos toco el mismo grupo- pasando por debajo de la mesa un papel y susurrando- el profesor esta hablando sobre clones y el uso de chakra, copia lo que ya dicto

-Espera.. ¿Somos compañeros?- murmuro sorprendido mientras agarraba la hoja y la chica asintió sonriendo- ¡SIIIIIIIIIII!

-Y también de Kakashi- suspirando enamorada viendo al mencionado que estaba mirando todo con cara de aburrido un asiendo atrás de ellos

-Kakashi…- se quedo paralizado observándolo- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡cualquiera menos el amargado!- dejando caer su cara contra su pupitre deprimido

-Tsk.. cállate molestia, aparte llegaste tarde- murmuraba al aludido

-Ayude a una ancianita, y me dio un caramelo- orgulloso de si mismo, palmando en su bolsillo el caramelo- deberías comer caramelos así no estás tan amargado- cruzándose de brazos y con la frente en alto volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia delante

-¡Uchiha Obito!- grito enojado el profesor- silencio, a menos que quiera hacer una demostración de clones en este mismo instante enfrente de toda la clase

-Si sensei, me callo- haciendo un puchero, era el primer día y era claro que no sabía hacer un clon, mientras que Kakashi, si alguien podía ver debajo de su mascara, estaba sonriendo por su pequeña victoria

-Ustedes chicos son divertidos- se reía suavemente Rin

Luego de la aburrida charla de chakra y clones de sombra, en la cual se termino finalmente durmiendo, era imposible que recordara tanto, luego de meses de vacaciones su cerebro aun no quería volver, así que se quedo soñando con muchas Rin la cuales le profesaban su amor eterno, haciendo que el tiempo pasara rápidamente y llegara el tan esperado intervalo.

-¿Obito estas soñando con campanas?- aparecio de la nada Gai a su lado, mirandolo raro, mientras lo picaba con un palo

-Eh…¿campanas?- adormilado, sin entender

-Si, no parabas de decir rin rin rin rin rin, ¿o capas soñabas con una llamada?- pensando

-Eh, yo, bueno, este- poniéndose colorado _"¿desde cuando hablo dormido?_" pensaba incomodo- soñaba con el timbre del intervalo- dijo de la nada

-Siiiii es cierto, el intervalo, correré veinte vueltas alrededor del patio por este acontecimiento- grito entusiasmado Gai, mientras corría hacia la puerta, por que para la suerte del moreno si era el recreo

-Raro..-murmuro nuestro protagonista, pero luego recordó algo- ¡Rin!, almorzamos juntos..- pero Rin no estaba sentada, ni siquiera estaba en el salon, se había ido con las chicas hace algunos minutos atrás.

-Patetico- bufo Kakashi detrás de él, mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-¡Callate asexual!- chillo indignado

-No lo soy…-murmuro el otro, recordando esos libros eróticos que compro en la librería y fingió una tos- Demente

-¡Y amargado!-

-¿Los Uchihas no son ninjas elite?, muéstrame tu sharingan oh gran y poderoso ninja- sarcástico y cambiando de tema

-¡Claro que tengo el sharingan!- rojo de la vergüenza y parándose firme- es que con mis gafas no los ves bien- murmurando bajo- aparte me entro algo en el ojo, y no sería bueno que lo activara ahora- mirando hacia el techo

-Nunca me superaras- con brazos cruzados mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¡Claro que si, algún día seré Hokage y tu serás el limpiador de retretes oficial, y no podrás hacer nada, por que seré el gran Hokage!- chillando

-El día que limpie tu retrete será el día que veas bajo mi mascara- y con pose altiva se retiro del lugar

El estaba orgulloso de ser un Uchiha, orgulloso de ayudar a las ancianitas y de ser un buen chico, pero no solo el orgullo es lo más importante, sino también la astucia, debería dejar por unos momentos de pensar en Rin por que ahora batallaba para ver la cara de Kakashi y así este convirtiera en tu sirvienta personal cuando seas el gran y oh todo poderoso Hokage

-Ni en tus sueños, retrasado- escucho la voz lejana del otro, como si le hubiera leído la mente

-¡Cállate baka-kashi!- grito avergonzado -…ya verás- murmuro enojado y salio por la ventana

-…-

-Estoy seguro que Kakashi entro a este baño- murmuraba mientras estaba colgado por una ventana, mirando hacia el lavado, esperando ver salir por una de las puertas del baño a su rival

-Estúpido Obito- murmuraba un chico que salía de una puerta levantándose los pantalones

-Ahí estas- murmuro- ..y estúpido vos- hablando bajito

-Espero que mañana no haga un desastre en la prueba de clones, si es que sabe hacer uno- mientras se acercaba al lavado, una cerca de donde estaba el peli-negro colgado

-Argh..no veo nada- mientras se estiraba, por si el otro se sacaba la mascara para refrescarse la cara tendría una imagen de primera plana de su rostro.

-Odio el calor..-murmuraba, luego de lavarse las manos, ahora se bajaba la mascara y se tiraba agua

-¡Si, vi tu rostro!-grito-¡Soy el mejor!- pero luego se arrepintió de gritar y con una mano se tapo la boca

-¿Mm?, que demonios…- mirando arriba y se encontró a su compañero colgado de una pequeña ventada encima suyo

-Esto es una alucinación, no soy real- decía en voz neutra, tambaleándose, ya comenzaba a tener las piernas acalambradas

-¡Bájate de ahí y pelea como un verdadero ninja!- chillo el otro abajo mientras lo señalaba

-¡No me importaría patearte el trasero!- burlándose- por que vi tu rostro y le contare a….- pero se olvido de sujetarse con las manos y cayo para adelante- ..Ehhh!?

Todo lo que paso a continuación fue en cámara lenta, Kakashi con cara de horror se tiro un poco para atrás, mientras Obito caía de enfrente, moviendo sus manos hacia todos lados, justo arriba de una persona.

-"¡_No no no, estúpidas piernas acalambras, tontos brazos, cuerpo cae un poco a la izquierda, no no no!_"- chillaba el Uchiha en su interior

_-"Te odio tanto Uchiha"-_ fue lo ultimo que pensó Kakashi

_**Chuick**_

-Hola chicos los estuve buscando, el sensei me mando para…- pero Gui se quedo paralizado a ver a sus dos compañeros dándose un beso, parpadeo y aclaro su garganta, poniendo una pose extraña con un puño en alto, mientras había dos llamas en sus ojos- ¡El poder de la juventud es fuerte en ustedes, correré con las manos diez vueltas por el patio como muestra de lo feliz que estoy de que su amor floreció!- y tan rápido como llego, desapareció, aunque ahora corría con las manos

_1…2…3…_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron ambos al unísono

-Mi boca se esta derritiendo, que horror, que asco, oh por kami-sama, soy muy joven para morir, es una pesadilla, una horrible y espantosa pesadilla, tonto Kakashi- mientras salía por la puerta comenzaba a arrastrar su lengua por el pasto

-Te odio…- murmuraba el otro mientras iba al lado del tacho de basura con arcadas

-Mi primer beso era para Rin, no es justo, el mundo me odia, mi primer beso desperdiciado- lloriqueaba dramáticamente mientras ahora pasaba su lengua por unas rocas

-…- con un tic nervioso pasándose un jabón, vaya a saber donde lo saco, por su lengua

-Aunque….- parando y poniéndose pensativo, mientras lamia un perro que pasaba-vi tu cara, eso significa que soy mejor que vos y serás mi sirvienta personal cuando sea Hokage- y volviendo a estar minutos lamiendo rocas, flores, insectos y hasta una ancianita que pasaba por ahí.

-Nadie se debe enterar de esto- murmuraba Kakashi que hacia gárgaras con detergente

-¡Gai nos vio!- con cara de pánico recordó

-Oh no..-poniendose palido- ¡Buscalo y dile que fue un genjustu!

-¡No tengo el sharingan!- declaro avergonzado

-Eres un mentiroso- y vio en dirección a donde su otro compañero había salido corriendo- debo atraparlo e inventar algo antes que termine el recreo y volvamos a clase- murmuro nervioso

-¡Espera!- mientras veía como su rival salía corriendo hacia la misma direccion donde se habia ido el otro- ¡Recuerda que serás mi limpiador de retretes oficial!- saco un caramelo de su bolsillo y se fue caminando tranquilamente devuelta a su aula, capaz tenía suerte y su segundo beso sería con Rin

Ambos concordaron en silencio que nunca hablarían de ese tema, por suerte Kakashi convenció a Gai que practicaban una extraña obra de teatro.. y que el no podía participar.

Pero desgraciadamente con eso de pautar que eso nunca sucedió, que ese día nunca paso nada, también se anulaba el echo que había visto el rostro de su rival y con absoluto pesar, supo que Kakashi nunca sería su sirvienta.

-No se como soportare otra clase con él, verse con normalidad a la cara parece imposible- murmuraba desanimado Obito mientras se dirigía al barrio Uchiha- deseo con toda mi alma no ser compañero de equipo gennin del tonto de Kakashi en el futuro- suspiraba

Sin saber que Kakashi deseaba lo mismo por su lado, mientras se dirigía a su propia casa, con un aura oscura.

-…-

-Que divertido es espiar futuros gennins- chillaba con corazoncitos Kushina desde un árbol, al lado de su esposo- ojala que llegues a tener unos gennins así

-Y yo que pensaba que a ese Obito le gustaba Rin…-murmuraba confundido el rubio-¿Y que hacemos acá?

-Quería comer ramen sobre un arbol, quiero probar mi teoría de que el ramen con mas altura sabe diferente…- sacando un pote de la nada

-...-mirándola raro

-No me mires con esa cara, estoy buscando nuevas manera de comer ramen-pero el otro la miraba aun raro- ¡que no estoy loca-dattebane!- golpeándolo en la cabeza

-¡Dueeele!-chillo el rubio cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras se le caían dos lagrimones

-…-

Un año después, luego de ese extraño incidente…

-Y el grupo siete, a cargo del jounin Namikaze Minato, estará formado por Nohara Rin- anuncio el sensei

-¿Mm?- la chica levanto la mirada de su pupitre

-Uchiha Obito…-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!- chillo el moreno, con ambas manos levantadas

-Y…Hatake Kakashi-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron dos alumnos al mismo tiempo

**-Fin-**

**...**

**...**

_**Notas finales:** Como me encanta torturar a mis queridos personajes jajajaj, que extraño (murmurando) mi primer fic que no es NaruSasu._

_Oh, que Kakashi y Obito se hayan besado no los hace pareja, Obito ama a Rin, Rin esta enamorada de Kakashi y Kakashi pues..su amor por sus libros Icha Icha es un amor para toda la vida._

_Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y con esto me despido de ustedes._

**_See ya! :D_**


End file.
